This invention relates to novel 2,7-dihalofluorenes which are substituted at the 9-position and methods for the preparation of such 9-substituted-2,7-dihalofluorenes. This invention further relates to oligomers and polymers of such fluorene compounds. This invention also relates to films and coatings prepared from such fluorenes, oligomers and polymers, processes for preparing such films and coatings, and light-emitting diodes comprised of one or more layers of polymer films at least one of which is derived from the oligomers and polymers of the invention.
Polymers and oligomers of fluorenes substituted by alkyl groups at the 9-carbon position have been reported by Fukuda et al. in Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 28, pp. L1433-L1435 (1989). Such polymers are disclosed as useful as luminescent materials in the preparation of light-emitting diodes. These polymers were prepared by the Kovacic procedure wherein the appropriate fluorene monomers were treated for several days with a large excess of oxidizing metal salts such as ferric chloride. The structures are represented as poly(fluorene-2,7xe2x80x2-diyl)s. In a later article, Fukuda disclosed that the procedure used resulted in significant crosslinking and mislinking reactions during the polymerization. See Fukuda et al., Journal of Polymer Science, Polymer Chemistry Edition, Vol. 31, pp. 2465-2471 (1993). Brown et al., Journal of Polymer Science, Polymer Chemistry Edition, Vol. 24, pp. 255-267 (1989) disclosed the presence of substantial chemical defects in the polymers formed by oxidative coupling polymerization of aromatic compounds under the reaction conditions of the Kovacic procedure, resulting in non-regioselective coupling and a significant number of polynuclear structures. Thus, it may be expected that oxidative coupling of fluorenes may frequently occur through other, non-desirable, positions, such as the 3,5xe2x80x2- and 3,6xe2x80x2-positions. In addition, it is possible that branching may occur as a result of attachment of more than two other fluorene molecules to a given fluorene molecule, thereby creating multifunctional sites for growth of branches. The presence of such by-products can result in low molecular weight oligomers and polymers with low degrees of polymerization. Such materials demonstrate a high polydispersity and low glass transition temperatures, properties that are detrimental to film quality. Indeed, Fukuda""s polyfluorenes prepared by oxidative coupling have high polydispersity and low glass transition temperatures. Furthermore, the oxidative coupling process is very slow.
In one aspect, this invention is a compound of the formula: 
and compounds of the formulas: 
wherein
R1 is independently in each occurrence C1-20 hydrocarbyl or C1-20 hydrocarbyl containing one or more S, N, O, P or Si atoms, C4-16 hydrocarbyl carbonyloxy, C4-16 aryl(trialkylsiloxy) or both R1 may form with the 9-carbon on the fluorene ring a C5-20 ring structure or a C4-20 ring structure containing one or more heteroatoms of S, N or O;
R2 is independently in each occurrence C1-20 hydrocarbyl, C1-20 hydrocarbyloxy, C1-20 thioether, C1-20 hydrocarbylcarbonyloxy or cyano;
R3 is independently in each occurrence C1-20 hydrocarbyl or C1-20 hydrocarbyl substituted with di(C1-20 alkyl)amino, C1-20 hydrocarbyloxy or C1-20 hydrocarbyl or tri(C1-10 alkyl)siloxy;
a is independently in each occurrence 0 or 1;
X is independently in each occurrence a halogen moiety; and
Z is independently in each occurrence xe2x80x94B(OH)2, xe2x80x94B(OR4)2 or 
xe2x80x83wherein
R4 is independently in each occurrence a C1-10 alkyl group and
R5 is independently in each occurrence a C2-10 alkylene group.
In a second aspect, this invention is a composition containing polymers which have at least ten groups of the formula: 
and a polydispersity of less than 5.
In a third aspect, this invention is a composition containing polymers, wherein an average of at least 10 percent by weight of each polymer is of the formula: 
In a fourth aspect, this invention is a process for preparing polymers having at least three fluorene groups in it backbone, which comprises heating compounds of the formulas: 
or a mixture thereof, optionally in the presence of other compounds containing aryl halide groups, under reaction conditions sufficient to form a polymers having at least three groups of Formula (IV) or (V), or a combination thereof.
In a fifth aspect, this invention is a process for preparing polymers having at least three fluorene groups in its backbone, which comprises heating a mixture of compounds of the formulas:
Xxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
and
Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Zxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII);
wherein A is independently in each occurrence a conjugated group, provided that A, in at least three occurrences, is a unit of Formula (IV) or (V); under reaction conditions sufficient to form the corresponding alternating copolymer.
In a sixth aspect, this invention is a film prepared from the polymers of this invention.
In a seventh aspect, this invention is a light-emitting diode comprised of one or more layers of polymer films, at least one of which is derived from the oligomers and polymers of the invention.
The compounds of the invention are useful in the preparation of the polymers of the second and third aspects of the invention. The polymers and oligomers of the invention do not contain a significant amount of misformed polynuclear structures or bonding through positions other than the 2- and 7xe2x80x2-positions, and they can be converted into films that are useful as light-emitting or carrier transport layers in light-emitting diodes. The polymers have good solubility characteristics and relatively high glass transition temperatures, which facilitates their fabrication into coatings and films that are relatively thin, thermally stable, and relatively free of defects. If the polymers contain end groups which are capable of being crosslinked, the crosslinking of such groups after the films or coating is formed increases the solvent resistance thereof, which is beneficial in applications wherein one or more solvent-based layers of material are deposited thereon. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.
Preferred Substituents
xe2x80x9cHydrocarbylxe2x80x9d as used herein shall mean any organic moiety containing only hydrogen and carbon unless specified otherwise, and may include aromatic, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and moieties containing two or more of aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and aromatic moieties.
R1 is preferably C1-12 alkyl, C6-10 aryl or alkyl-substituted aryl, C4-16 hydrocarbylcarbonyloxy, (C9-16 aryl)trialkylsiloxy, a poly(alkyleneoxy) group having a terminal hydroxy, C1-10 hydrocarbyloxy, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94(CH2)bCO2R6, xe2x80x94(CH2)bSO3R6, xe2x80x94(CH2)bN(R1)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)bN+(R1)3, or xe2x80x94(CH2)bxe2x80x94CN, wherein R6 is a C1-6 hydrocarbyl, H, Li+, Na+, or K+. In the embodiment where the two R1 form a ring structure with the 9-carbon atom of the fluorene ring, the ring structure formed is preferably a C5-20 ring structure or a C1-20 ring structure containing one or more heteroatoms of S, N or O; even more preferably a C5-10 aliphatic ring or a C4-10 aliphatic ring containing one or more of S or O; and most preferably a C5-10 cycloalkyl or C4-10 cycloalkyl containing oxygen.
The fluorene groups of the compounds of Formulas (I), (II), (III), and (IV) as well as the fluorene groups of other compounds used in the processes described herein can further be substituted at the 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-positions with substituents (R2) which do not adversely affect the formation of oligomers of polymers therefrom, nor the subsequent processing of the oligomers or polymers for their intended uses. Preferably, R2 is C1-4 alkoxy, phenoxy, C1-4 alkyl, phenyl or cyano. xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is preferably 0. R3 is preferably a C1-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic, a C1-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic containing one or more cycloaliphatic rings, C6-20 aryl or C7-20 alkyl-substituted aryl moiety, optionally substituted with a di(C1-20 alkyl)amino, C1-20 hydrocarbyl, tri(C1-10 alkyl)siloxy or C1-20 hydrocarbyloxy moiety. R3 is more preferably a C3-10 aliphatic, a C3-10 aliphatic containing one or more cycloaliphatic moieties, phenyl or phenyl substituted with di(C1-12 alkyl)amino, C1-10 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy or alkyl-substituted aryloxy, C1-10 alkyl or C6-10 aryl or alkyl-substituted aryl or tri (C1-4 alkyl)siloxy. Even more preferably, R3 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with di(C1-6 alkyl)amino, C1-10 alkoxy or C1-10 alkyl.
In another embodiment, R3 is preferably C1-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic, C3-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic containing a cycloaliphatic ring, C6-20 aryl, or a C7-20 alkyl-substituted aryl which may be further substituted with a di(C1-20 alkyl)amino, C1-20 hydrocarbyloxy, tri(C1-10 alkyl)siloxy or C1-20 hydrocarbyl. X is preferably chlorine or bromine; but is most preferably bromine. Z is preferably a cyclic boronate derived from ethylene glycol or propylene glycol.
Processes for Making Compounds of Formula (I)
The 2,7-dihalo-9,9-dihydrocarbyl-fluorenes may be prepared by reacting a 2,7-dihalofluorene with at least 2 moles of hydrocarbyl halide in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst and an alkali metal hydroxide. One embodiment of this process is described in Equation 1: 
wherein R1, R2, X and a are as previously defined, M is an alkali metal and PTC is phase transfer catalyst.
Preferred hydrocarbyl halides are C3-12 alkyl halides and C6-10 alkaryl halides. More preferable are the C3-12 alkyl halides.
The hydrocarbyl halide is contacted with the 2,7-dihalofluorene in a mole ratio such that a high yield of 2,7-dihalo-9,9-dihydrocarbylfluorene is prepared. Preferably, the mole ratio of hydrocarbyl halide to 2,7-dihalofluorene is 2:1 or greater, more preferably 2.2:1 or greater and even more preferably 3:1 or greater. Preferably, the mole ratio of hydrocarbyl halide to 2,7-dihalofluorene is 6:1 or less, more preferably 5:1 or less and most preferably 4:1 or less.
This process is preferably performed in the presence of an alkali metal hydroxide in a sufficient amount to facilitate the efficient reaction of the hydrocarbyl halide or hydrocarbyl dihalide with the 2,7-dihalofluorene. Preferably, 2 equivalents or greater of alkali metal hydroxide is used in relation to 2,7-dihalofluorene and, more preferably 3 equivalents or greater of alkali metal hydroxide. Preferably, 20 equivalents or less of alkali metal hydroxide per equivalent of 2,7-dihalofluorene are used, more preferably 8 equivalents or less and most preferably 4 equivalents or less. Preferred alkali metal hydroxides useful are sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, with sodium hydroxide being most preferred.
This process is an interfacial process using phase transfer catalysts. Any phase transfer catalyst known to those skilled in the art may be used. A sufficient amount of such phase transfer catalyst to facilitate the reaction of the hydrocarbyl halide or hydrocarbyl dihalide with the 2,7-dihalofluorene in a reasonably efficient manner is used. Preferable phase transfer catalysts include quaternary ammonium salts, quaternary phosphonium salts, polyethylene glycols and crown ethers. More preferred phase transfer catalysts are the quaternary ammonium salts. Examples of preferred quaternary ammonium salts useful as phase transfer catalysts include benzyltrimethylammonium chloride, benzyltriethyl-ammonium chloride and tetrabutylammonium bromide. The phase transfer catalysts preferably are used in an amount of 0.0001 mole or greater of catalyst per mole of 2,7-dihalofluorene, more preferably 0.001 mole or greater and even more preferably 0.01 mole or greater. Preferably, 0.2 mole or less of catalyst per mole of 2,7-dihalofluorene is used, more preferably 0.15 mole or less and even more preferably 0.02 mole or less.
The 2,7-dihalo-9-cyclohydrocarbylfluorene (compounds of Formula (I) wherein both R1 form with the 9-carbon on the fluorene ring a C5-20 ring structure or a C4-20 ring structure containing one or more heteroatoms of S, N or O) may be prepared by contacting 1 mole of 2,7-dihalofluorene with 1 mole of hydrocarbyl dihalide in a manner similar to that described for the preparation of compound I.
This process is described in Equation 2: 
wherein R2, X and a are as previously defined. R7 is a C4-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic divalent moiety or C3-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic divalent moiety containing one or more heteroatoms comprising S, N or O.
Preferred hydrocarbyl dihalides are C4-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic dihalides or C3-20 straight- or branched-chain aliphatic dihalides containing one or more heteroatoms comprising S, N or O. More preferred hydrocarbyl dihalides are C4-10 aliphatic dihalides or C3-10 aliphatic dihalides containing one or more of S or O. Even more preferred hydrocarbyl dihalides are C3-10 alkyl dihalides and C3-10 alkyl ether dihalides (C3-10 alkyl dihalides containing an oxygen). R7 is more preferably a C4-10 aliphatic divalent moiety or a C3-10 aliphatic divalent moiety containing one or more of S or O. R7 is even more preferably a divalent C4-10 alkyl or C3-10 alkyl ether (C3-10 alkyl containing an oxygen atom).
The 2,7-dihalofluorene substituted at the C-9 position with xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94CO2R6 and xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)CO2R8 (wherein R8 is a C1-10 alkyl group) may be prepared by base catalyzed addition of 2,7-dihalofluorene to alkyl acrylates and alkyl methacrylates, using the process conditions described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,115.
The 2,7-dihalo-9,9 di-C9-16 aryl(trialkylsiloxy)-substituted fluorenes may be prepared by the following process. 2,7-Dihalofluorenone is reacted with phenol in a mixture of methanesulfonic acid and 3-mercaptopropionic acid to provide 2,7-dihalo-9,9-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)fluorene which is then treated with a trialkylsilyl chloride in the presence of a base to yield the 2,7-dihalo-9,9-bis(4-trialkylsiloxyphenyl) fluorene. 2,7-Dihalofluorenone can be prepared by the oxidation of 2,7-dihalofluorene with oxygen in the presence of a base, such as potassium t-butoxide, in t-butyl alcohol. The reaction conditions for this process are disclosed by Yang in xe2x80x9cNovel Carbon Catalysts: Oxidation in Basis Solution,xe2x80x9d J. Organic Chemistry, Vol. 58, p. 3754 (1958). Alternatively, 2,7-dihalofluorene can be oxidized to 2,7-dihalofluorenone by contacting it with chromium oxide (CrO3) in acetic acid according to the process disclosed by Hodgkinson et al. in J. Chem. Soc., Vol. 43, pp. 163-172 (1983). The 2,7-dihalofluorenone is contacted with 3 to 10 equivalents of phenol in the presence of from 30 to 100 percent by weight of methanesulfonic acid and from 2 to 10 percent by weight of mercaptopropionic acid. The reaction is preferably performed at a temperature of from 20xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C. The 4-hydroxyphenyldihalofluorene is recovered by conventional techniques before reaction with the trialkylsilyl chloride.
The 2,7-dihalo-9,9-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl) fluorene is contacted with from 2.2 to 3.0 equivalents of trialkylsilyl chloride in the presence of from 3.0 to 6.0 equivalents of base. The reaction is preferably performed at a temperature of from 20xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The reaction is preferably performed in a solvent of dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide. Imidazole is the preferred base. The 2,7-dihalo-9,9-bis(4-trialkylsiloxy)fluorene can be recovered by conventional techniques.
The 2,7-dihalo-9-substituted fluorenes may be further substituted on the 3-, 4-, 5- and/or 6-position (R2 groups) by any suitable synthesis technique. Preferably, the 3-, 4-, 5- and/or 6-positions are substituted prior to substitution at the 9-position. In many instances, the reaction sequence to place substituents at the 3-, 4-, 5- and/or 6-position may result in unwanted substitution with the substituents at the 9-position if the substitution is performed after the 9-position substitution.
Process for Making Compounds of Formulas (II) and (III)
The boron-containing compounds of Formulas (II) and (III) may be prepared by any suitable method. An example of reaction conditions for preparing boron-containing compounds is described in Remmers et al., Macromolecular Rapid Communications, Vol. 17, 239-253 (1996). Compounds of Formulas (I) and (VI) are converted to the corresponding dilithio derivative by reaction with two equivalents of butyllithium. Reaction of the dilithio derivative with a trialkylborate followed by hydrolysis yields the diboronic acid (Formulas (II) and (III), Zxe2x95x90B(OH)2). Esterification of the diboronic acid with an alkylenediol, such as ethylene glycol, gives the di(cyclic)boronate.
Compounds corresponding to Formula (VI) may be prepared by the reaction of a hydrocarbylaldehyde or a substituted hydrocarbylaldehyde with a dihalofluorene compound in the presence of base as a catalyst. Preferably, the aldehyde corresponds to the formula xe2x80x94R3CHO; wherein R3 is as defined previously. In a more preferred embodiment, the hydrocarbyl moiety is a phenyl, a substituted phenyl, a C3-10 aliphatic moiety or a C5-10 cycloaliphatic moiety and the aldehyde is benzaldehyde, substituted benzaldehyde, C3-10 aliphatic aldehyde or C5-10 cycloaliphatic aldehyde. This reaction is illustrated by Equation 3: 
wherein X, R2, R3 and a are as previously defined.
The 2,7-dihalofluorene is reacted with a sufficient amount of hydrocarbylaldehyde to prepare the hydrocarbylidene-substituted 2,7-dihalofluorenes in high yield. Preferably, the mole ratio of hydrocarbylaldehyde to 2,7-dihalofluorene is 1.0 or greater, more preferably 1.5 or greater and even more preferably 2 or greater. Preferably, the mole ratio of hydrocarbylaldehyde to 2,7-dihalofluorene is 6 or less, more preferably 3 or less and most preferably 2 or less.
In one preferred embodiment, the 2,7-dihalo-9-hydrocarbylidenylfluorene is a 2,7-dihalo-9-benzylidenylfluorene corresponds to Formula (IX): 
xe2x80x9cHydrocarbylidenexe2x80x9d as used herein shall mean a hydrocarbyl moiety bound by a double bond to the 9-position of the fluorene ring. R9 is independently in each occurrence di(C1-20 alkyl)amino, C1-20 hydrocarbyloxy, tri(C1-10 alkyl)siloxy or C1-20 hydrocarbyl. b is independently in each occurrence a number of from 0 to 3, is preferably no greater than 2, and is most preferably no greater than 1. R9 is preferably di(C1-12 alkyl)amino, C1-10 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy or alkyl-substituted aryloxy, tri(C1-4 alkyl)siloxy, C1-10 alkyl, or C6-10 aryl or alkyl-substituted aryl. Even more preferably, R9 is di(C1-6 alkyl)amino, C1-10 alkoxy or C1-10 alkyl. In another embodiment, R9 preferably is C1-10 alkyl, C6-10 aryl or C7-10 alkyl aryl and more preferably C1-10 alkyl. Preferably, b is 0 to 2, and most preferably b is 1.
Description of Polymers
Preferably, the oligomers and polymers of the invention comprise at least 20 percent by weight of the groups of Formulas (IV) and (V) or a combination thereof, more preferably at least 25 percent by weight, and most preferably at least 50 percent by weight.
In a preferred embodiment, the fluorene oligomers or polymers containing groups of Formulas (IV) and (V) correspond to Formula (X): 
wherein m+n is 3 or greater and n/(m+n) is from zero to 1, and substantially all of the monomer units are connected to end moieties or other monomer units through the 2- and 7-carbon atoms. E is hydrogen or an aryl moiety which may optionally be substituted with a reactive group capable of undergoing chain extension or crosslinking, or a trialkylsiloxy group. As used herein, a reactive group capable of undergoing chain extension or crosslinking refers to any group which is capable of reacting with another of the same group or another group so as to form a link to prepare oligomers or polymers. Preferably, such reactive group is a hydroxy, glycidyl ether, acrylate ester, methacrylate ester, ethenyl, ethynyl, maleimide, nadimide, trifluorovinyl ether moiety or a cyclobutene moiety fused to the aromatic ring of E.
In another embodiment, the fluorene oligomers or polymers correspond to Formula (XI): 
wherein R1, R2, R9, E, a, m and n are as defined above.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cfluorene oligomers and polymersxe2x80x9d refers to oligomers and polymers having groups of Formula (IV) and (V) or a combination thereof.
The fluorene oligomers or polymers of the invention demonstrate strong photo-luminescence in dilute solutions or in the solid state. When such materials are exposed to a light of a wavelength of 300 to 700 nanometers, the materials emit light of wavelengths in the region of 400 to 800 nanometers. More preferably, such materials absorb light of wavelengths of from 350 to 400 nanometers and emit light of wavelengths in the region of 400 to 650 nanometers. The fluorene oligomers or polymers of the invention are readily soluble in common organic solvents. They are processible into thin films or coatings by conventional techniques. Generally, the fluorene oligomers and polymers of this invention are liquid crystalline in nature.
The fluorene oligomers or polymers of this invention preferably have a weight average molecular weight of 1000 Daltons or greater, more preferably 5000 Daltons or greater, even more preferably 10,000 Daltons or greater, even more preferably 15,000 Daltons or greater and most preferably 20,000 Daltons or greater; preferably 1,000,000 Daltons or less, more preferably 500,000 Daltons or less and most preferably 200,000 Daltons or less. Molecular weights are determined according to gel permeation chromatography using polystyrene standards. The degree of polymerization of the polymers of the invention (m+n) is preferably at least 30.
Preferably, the 9-substituted fluorene oligomers or polymers demonstrate a polydispersity (Mw/Mn) of 5 or less, more preferably 4 or less, even more preferably 3 or less, even more preferably 2.5 or less and most preferably 2.0 or less.
Processes for Preparing Polymers
The polymers containing groups of Formulas (IV) and (V) may be prepared by any suitable process, but are preferably prepared by the processes described below. The condensation reaction of an aromatic boronate and a bromide, commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cSuzuki reactionxe2x80x9d, is tolerant of the presence of a variety of organic functional groups and as reported by N. Miyaua and A. Suzuki in Chemical Reviews, Vol. 95, pp. 457-2483 (1995). This reaction can be applied to preparing high molecular weight polymers and copolymers. To prepare polymers corresponding to Formula (V) (Exe2x95x90H, Br, or aromatic group), a dibromide corresponding to Formula (I), Formula (VI), or a mixture thereof is reacted with an equimolar amount of diboronic acid or diboronate corresponding to Formulas (II), (III), or a mixture thereof under the catalytic action of Pd and triphenylphosphine. The reaction is typically conducted at about 70xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. in an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent such as toluene. Other solvents such as dimethylformamide and tetrahydrofuran can also be used alone, or in mixtures with, an aromatic hydrocarbon. An aqueous base, preferably sodium carbonate or bicarbonate, is used as the HBr scavenger. Depending on the reactivities of the reactants, a polymerization reaction may take 2 to 100 hours. Other variations of reaction conditions are given by T. I. Wallow and B. M. Novak in Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 59, pp. 5034-5037 (1994); and M. Remmers, M. Schulze, and G. Wegner in Macromolecular Rapid Communications, Vol. 17, pp. 239-252 (1996). An alternating copolymer results when a dibromide corresponding to a dibromofluorene represented by Formula (I) is reacted with a diboronate corresponding to a fluorene diboronate represented by Formula (III). If desired, a monofunctional aryl halide or aryl boronate may be used as a chain-terminator in such reactions, which will result in the formation of a terminal aryl group.
Polymerization processes involving only dihalo-functional reactants may be carried out using nickel coupling reactions. One such coupling reaction was described by Colon et al. in Journal of Polymer Science, Part A, Polymer Chemistry Edition, Vol. 28, p. 367 (1990), incorporated herein by reference, and by Colon et al. in Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 51, p. 2627 (1986). The reaction is typically conducted in a polar aprotic solvent (e.g., dimethylacetamide) with a catalytic amount of nickel salt, a substantial amount of triphenylphosphine and a large excess of zinc dust. A variant of this process is described by Ioyda et al. in Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan, Vol. 63, p. 80 (1990) wherein an organo-soluble iodide was used as an accelerator. Another nickel-coupling reaction was disclosed by Yamamoto in Progress in Polymer Science, Vol. 17, p. 1153 (1992) wherein a mixture of dihaloaromatic compounds were treated with an excess amount of nickel (1,5-cyclooctadiene) complex in an inert solvent. All nickel-coupling reactions when applied to reactant mixtures of two or more aromatic dihalides yield essentially random copolymers. Such polymerization reactions may be terminated by the addition of small amounts of water to the polymerization reaction mixture, which will replace the terminal halogen groups with hydrogen groups. Alternatively, a monofunctional aryl halide may be used as a chain-terminator in such reactions, which will result in the formation of a terminal aryl group.
Copolymers Containing Other Conjugated Groups
In one embodiment, the polymers of the invention contain conjugated groups other than the fluorene groups described above. xe2x80x9cConjugated groupsxe2x80x9d refer to moieties containing double bonds, triple bonds and/or aromatic rings. The incorporation of such groups into the polymer may be used to modify the light absorption, ionization potential, and/or electronic properties of the polymer which would otherwise be primarily comprised of 9,9-disubstituted fluorene groups. Such polymers may be prepared using the methods described above incorporating at least one conjugated compound different from the fluorene compounds described above. Such conjugated compounds, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccomonomersxe2x80x9d, have functional groups which permit them to copolymerize with the fluorene compounds. For example, dihalo-functional comonomers are preferably used in conjunction with dihalo-functional fluorene compounds in nickel-coupling polymerization reactions; dihalo-functional comonomers are preferably used in conjunction with fluorene-diboronic acids or fluorene-diboronates; and conjugated comonomers bearing diboronic acid or diboronate functionalities are preferably used in conjunction with 2,7-dibromofluorenes. For the purpose of preparing high molecular weight polymers of the invention, more than one diboronic acid/diboronate and more than one dibromide may be used in a Suzuki polymerization reaction so long as the total molar amount of diboronic acids/diboronates is essentially equivalent to the total amount of dibromides.
Nickel-coupling polymerizations yield essentially random copolymers comprising fluorene group-containing units and units derived from other conjugated monomers, while Suzuki polymerizations yield alternating copolymers.
It is possible to control the sequencing of the monomeric units in the resulting copolymer by controlling the order and composition of monomer feeds in the Suzuki reaction. For instance, a high molecular weight copolymer comprising mainly large blocks of fluorene homopolymers connected to short blocks of alternating fluorene-comonomer oligomers may be made by first introducing into the reaction reactants in the appropriate ratio to make the alternating fluorene-comonomer oligomers followed by the remainder of fluorene monomers so long as there is an overall balance of boronic and bromo groups.
Examples of conjugated comonomers include stilbene, tolan, C6-C20 mononuclear/polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons, and C2-C10 mononuclear/polynuclear heterocycles; and tertiary aromatic amines.
Examples of mononuclear/polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons include benzene, naphthalene, acenaphthene, phenanthrene, anthracene, fluoranthene, pyrene, rubrene, and chrysene. Examples of mononuclear/polynuclear heterocycles include 5-member heterocycles such as furan, thiophene, pyrrole, oxazole, isooxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, oxadiazoles, thiadiazole, and pyrazoles; 6-member heterocycles such as pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, triazines, and tetrazenes; benzo-fused ring systems such as benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzimidazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, quinazoline, quinoxaline, phthalazine, benzothiadiazole, and benzotriazines; and polynuclear condensed ring systems such as phenazine, phenanthridine, acridine, carbazole, and diphenylene oxide. Examples of tertiary aromatic amines include triphenyl amine, alkyldiaryl amines, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenylbenzidine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-phenylenediamine. In general, conjugated compounds containing up to 30 carbons are useful for the present purpose. They may be substituted optionally with one or more substituents that are not deleterious to the photoluminescent properties of the polymer compositions. Examples of substituents include C1-C20 hydrocarbyl radicals, C1-C20 (thio)alkoxy radicals, C1-C20 (thio)aryloxy radicals, cyano, fluoro, chloro, C1-C20 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C20 aryoxylcarbonyl, C1-C20 carboxyl and alkyl(aryl)sulfonyl radicals. Substituents which are known photoluminescent quenchers, such as arylcarbonyl and nitro, are undesirable.
Conjugated monomeric units of more complex structures, as exemplified by Structures (1)-(5), may also be used. 
Crosslinkable Derivatives
The fluorene oligomers or polymers of the invention, where E are reactive groups as defined above, are capable of crosslinking to form solvent resistant, heat-resistant films at 100xc2x0 C. or more, more preferably at 150xc2x0 C. or more. Preferably, such crosslinking occurs at 350xc2x0 C. or less, more preferably 300xc2x0 C. or less and most preferably 250xc2x0 C. or less. The crosslinkable polymers of the invention are stable at 100xc2x0 C. or more and more preferably 150xc2x0 C. or more. xe2x80x9cStablexe2x80x9d as used herein means that such oligomers do not undergo crosslinking or polymerization reactions at or below the stated temperatures. If a crosslinkable material is desired, E in Formulas (X) and (XI) is preferably a vinylphenyl, an ethynylphenyl, or 4-(or 3-)benzocyclobutenyl radical. In another embodiment, E is selected from a group of phenolic derivatives of the formula xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Y wherein: 
In one preferred embodiment, the invention comprises 2,7-aryl-9,9-dihydrocarbyl- or cyclohydrocarbylfluorene oligomers and polymers which correspond to Formula (XII): 
wherein E, R1, R2, and a are as described above, and m is at least 1.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises 2,7-aryl-9-hydrocarbylidenylfluorenes and 9-hydrocarbylidenylfluorene oligomers and polymers thereof which preferably correspond to Formula (XIII): 
wherein E, R2, R3, a and m are as described above.
In one preferred embodiment, the 2,7-aryl-9-hydrocarbylidenylfluorene oligomers and polymers are 2,7-aryl-9-benzylidenylfluoreneoligomers and polymers which correspond to Formula (XIV): 
wherein E, R2, R9, a, b and m are as described above.
The crosslinkable materials of Formulas (X) to (XIV) are prepared by contacting a mixture of monomers selected from those represented by Formulas (I) and (VI), and optionally one or more conjugated comonomers, an end-capping agent E-X (E is as defined above and X is either Cl or Br) under the condition in which the resulting oligomers and polymers are substantially capped by the reactive group E. The reactions useful for this purpose are the nickel-coupling and Suzuki reactions described above. The average degree of polymerization is controlled by the mole ratio of monomers to end-capping agent. A mole ratio of 10:2 (monomers:end-capping agent) will provide a crosslinkable material with an average degree of polymerization of 10; similarly a mole ratio of 6:2 will provide crosslinkable material with an average degree of polymerization of 6.
In the embodiment wherein E is vinylphenyl, ethynylphenyl or 4-benzocyclobutenyl, the end-capping agents are bromostyrene, ethynylphenyl bromide, and 4-bromobenzocyclobutene respectively. In the embodiment where E is a phenolic derivative, the end-capping agent is 3- (or 4-)bromophenyl trialkylsilylether, as illustrated by Equation 4, wherein R10 is a C1-20 alkyl moiety, preferably a C1-4 alkyl moiety. The trialkylsilyl moieties may be converted to hydroxy moieties by contact with concentrated acid, such as hydrochloric acid, in an organic solvent as illustrated by Equation 5.
The hydroxy moieties of the 2,7xe2x80x2-aryl substituents may be converted to cyanate moieties by well-known cyanation reactions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,270; Martin, Organic Synthesis, Vol. 61, p. 35; and Handbook of Preparative Inorganic Chemistry, pg. 1662 (1963), Academic Press, New York. This reaction sequence is illustrated by Equation 6. 
In one preferred embodiment, the 2,7xe2x80x2-hydroxyaryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomer or polymer is contacted with a cyanogen halide dissolved in a chlorinated hydrocarbon or a secondary or tertiary alcohol, in the presence of a tertiary amine at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. or less, under conditions such that the hydroxy moieties are replaced with cyanate moieties. Preferably, the contacting occurs in the presence of a dilute base such as alkali or alkaline metal hydroxides, alkali or alkaline metal carbonates, or alkali or alkaline metal bicarbonates or tertiary amines. Preferred bases are the tertiary amines with the aliphatic tertiary amines being most preferred. This process is preferably run at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. or lower with temperatures of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or lower being most preferred. It is preferable to perform such process under an inert gas atmosphere. The cyanated-2,7xe2x80x2-aryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomers or polymers may be recovered by washing the reaction solution with a dilute base to remove excess cyanogen chloride. The reaction solution is thereafter washed with water so as to remove any salt prepared from the hydrochloride by-product and base. The reaction solution is then contacted with the dilute acid to neutralize any base which may be present. Thereafter, the reaction solution is contacted with water again so as to remove any other impurities and the cyanated 2,7xe2x80x2-aryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomers or polymers are recovered by drying the solution with the use of a desiccant.
The reactions illustrated by Equations 4, 5 and 6 can also be performed starting with 9-hydrocarbylidenyl-2,7-dihalofluorene. In another embodiment, the hydroxy moieties of the 2,7xe2x80x2-dihydroxyaryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomer or polymer may be converted to glycidyl ether moieties by processes well known in the art. Such glycidyl ethers are preferably prepared by contacting the 2,7xe2x80x2-dihydroxyaryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomer or polymer with epihalohydrin under conditions to form aryl moieties with chlorohydrin groups at their termini. The chlorohydrin groups are dehydrohalogenated to form an epoxy or glycidyl ring by contacting them with sodium hydroxide. Such process is described in Handbook of Epoxy Resins, Lee and Neville (1967). This process is illustrated by Equation 7. 
Polymer Blends
Another aspect of this invention is a blend of at least two light-emitting polymers, wherein the maximum emission wavelength of the first polymer is within 25 nm of the maximum absorption wavelength of the second polymer, and wherein the second polymer is present in an amount, based on the weight of the first polymer, of 0.1 to 49 percent. Preferably, the first light-emitting polymer is a polymer containing groups of Formula (IV), (V), or a mixture thereof. Preferably, the second polymer is an alternating copolymer having groups of Formula (IV), (V), and a mixture thereof, and groups derived from a different conjugated monomer.
Another aspect of this invention is related to polymer blends containing 1 to 99 percent of at least one fluorene-containing polymer of this invention. The remainder 1 percent to 99 percent of the blend is composed of one or more polymeric materials selected from among chain growth polymers such as polystyrene, polybutadiene, poly(methyl methacrylate), and poly(ethylene oxide); step-growth polymers such as phenoxy resins, polycarbonates, polyamides, polyesters, polyurethanes, and polyimides; and crosslinked polymers such as crosslinked epoxy resins, crosslinked phenolic resins, crosslinked acrylate resins, and crosslinked urethane resins. Examples of these polymers may be found in Preparative Methods of Polymer Chemistry, W. R. Sorenson and T. W. Campbell, Second Edition, Interscience Publishers (1968). Also may be used in the blends are conjugated polymers such as poly(phenylene vinylene), substituted poly(phenylene vinylene)s, substituted polyphenylenes and polythiophenes. Examples of these conjugated polymers are given by Greenham and Friend in Solid State Physics, Vol. 49, pp. 1-149 (1995). The most preferred blend composition is composed of at least 51 percent of a conjugated polymer and at most 49 percent of a fluorene-containing polymer of this invention with the provision that the band-gap of the fluorene-containing polymer is narrower than the band-gap of the conjugated polymer. These most preferred compositions have high photoluminescent and electroluminescent efficiency.
Polymer Applications
Another aspect of the invention is the films formed from the oligomers and polymers of the invention. Such films can be used in polymeric light-emitting diodes. Preferably, such films are used as emitting layers or charge carrier transport layers. These oligomers and polymers may also be used as protective coatings for electronic devices and as fluorescent coatings. The thickness of the coating or film is dependent upon the ultimate use. Generally, such thickness can be from 0.01 to 200 microns. In that embodiment wherein the coating is used as a fluorescent coating, the coating or film thickness is from 50 to 200 microns. In that embodiment where the coatings are used as electronic protective layers, the thickness of the coating can be from 5 to 20 microns. In that embodiment where the coatings are used in a polymeric light-emitting diode, the thickness of the layer formed is 0.05 to 2 microns. The oligomers or polymers of the invention form good pinhole- and defect-free films. Such films can be prepared by means well known in the art including spin-coating, spray-coating, dip-coating and roller-coating. Such coatings are prepared by a process comprising applying a composition to a substrate and exposing the applied composition to conditions such that a film is formed. The conditions which form a film depend upon the application technique and the reactive end groups of the aryl moiety. In a preferred embodiment, the composition applied to the substrate comprises the 2,7-diaryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomers or polymers dissolved in a common organic solvent. Preferably, the solution contains from 0.1 to 10 weight percent of the oligomers or polymers. For thin coatings, it is preferred that the composition contains from 0.5 to 5.0 percent by weight of the oligomers or polymers. This composition is then applied to the appropriate substrate by the desired method and the solvent is allowed to evaporate. Residual solvent may be removed by vacuum and/or by heat. If the solvent is low boiling, then low solution concentrations, for example, 0.1 to 2 percent, are desired. If the solvent is high boiling, then high concentrations, for example, 3 to 10 percent, are desired. After removal of the solvent, the coating is then exposed to the necessary conditions to cure the film, if needed, to prepare a film having high solvent and heat resistance. The films are preferably substantially uniform in thickness and substantially free of pinholes. Preferably, the films are cured when exposed to temperatures of 100xc2x0 C. or greater, more preferably 150xc2x0 C. or greater and most preferably 200xc2x0 C. or greater. Preferably, the films cure at a temperature of 300xc2x0 C. or less.
In the preparation of the films, the composition may further comprise a catalyst suitable to facilitate or initiate the curing of the films. Such catalysts are well known in the art, for instance, for materials having ethylenic unsaturation, a free radical catalyst may be used. For aryl moieties with glycidyl ethers as end-groups, ureas or imidazoles may be used. In the preparation of films from fluorenes with glycidyl ether aryl-terminal moieties, such materials may be reacted with commonly known curing agents which facilitate crosslinking. Among preferred curing agents are tetrahydrophthalic anhydride, nadic anhydride and maleic anhydride.
In another embodiment, the 2,7-diaryl-9-substituted fluorene oligomers or polymers may be partially cured. This is known as B-staging. In such embodiment, the fluorenes and their oligomers or polymers thereof are exposed to conditions such that a portion of the reactive materials cure and a portion of the reactive materials do not cure. This is commonly used to improve the handleability of such a resin and can facilitate the preparation of the films. Such B-staged material can thereafter be used to prepare coatings by the means disclosed above. Preferably, 10 mole percent or greater of the reactive moieties are reacted. Preferably, 50 mole percent or less of the reactive moieties are reacted.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to organic electroluminescent (EL) devices comprising a film of the polymers of this invention. An organic El device typically consists of an organic film sandwiched between an anode and a cathode such that when a positive bias is applied to the device, holes are injected into the organic film from the anode, and electrons are injected into the organic film from the cathode. The combination of a hole and an electron may give rise to an exciton which may undergo radiative decay to the ground state by liberating a photon. In practice the anode is commonly an mixed oxide of tin and indium for its conductivity and transparency. The mixed oxide (ITO) is deposited on a transparent substrate such as glass or plastic so that the light emitted by the organic film may be observed. The organic film may be the composite of several individual layers each designed for a distinct function. Since holes are injected from the anode, the layer next to the anode needs to have the functionality of transporting holes. Similarly, the layer next to the cathode needs to have the functionality of transporting electrons. In many instances, the hole-(electron) transporting layer also acts as the emitting layer. In some instances one layer can perform the combined functions of hole and electron transport and light emission. The individual layers of the organic film may be all polymeric in nature or combinations of films of polymers and films of small molecules deposited by thermal evaporation. It is preferred that the total thickness of the organic film be less than 1000 nanometers (nm). It is more preferred that the total thickness be less than 500 nm. It is most preferred that the total thickness be less than 300 nm. One embodiment of the instant invention is EL devices whose organic film comprises at least one of the polymeric compositions of this invention.
The ITO-glass which serves as the substrate and the anode may be used for coating after the usual cleaning with detergent, organic solvents and UV-ozone treatment. It may also be first coated with a thin layer of a conducting substance to facilitate hole injection. Such substances include copper phthalocyanine, polyaniline and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxy-thiophene) (PEDT); the last two in their conductive forms by doping with a strong organic acid, e.g., poly(styrenesulfonic acid). It is preferred that the thickness of this layer be 200 nm or less; it is more preferred that the thickness be 100 nm or less.
In the cases where a hole-transporting layer is used, the polymeric arylamines described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/606,180, filed on Feb. 23, 1996 now abandoned; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/696,280, filed on Aug. 13, 1996 now abandoned; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/696,281, filed on Aug. 13, 1996 U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,801, may be used, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Other known hole-conducting polymers, such as polyvinylcarbazole, may also be used. The resistance of this layer to erosion by the solution of the copolymer film which is to be applied next is obviously critical to the successful fabrication of multi-layer devices. As the copolymers of this invention are applied as xylene or toluene solutions, the hole-transporting layer needs to be insoluble in these solvents. The thickness of this layer may be 500 nm or less, preferably 300 nm or less, most preferably 150 nm or less.
In the case where an electron-transporting layer is used, it may be applied either by thermal evaporation of low molecular weight materials or by solution coating of a polymer with a solvent that would not cause significant damage to the underlying film.
Examples of low molecular weight materials include the metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline (as described by Burrows et al. in Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 64, pp. 2718-2720 (1994)), metallic complexes of 10-hydroxybenzo(h)quinoline (as described by Hamada et al. in Chemistry Letters, pp. 906-906 (1993)), 1,3,4-oxadiazoles (as described by Hamada et al. in Optoelectronicsxe2x80x94Devices and Technologies, Vol. 7, pp. 83-93 (1992)), 1,3,4-triazoles (as described by Kido et al. in Chemistry Letters, pp. 47-48 (1996)), and dicarboximides of perylene (as described by Yoshida et al. in Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 69, pp. 734-736 (1996)).
Polymeric electron-transporting materials are exemplified by 1,3,4-oxadiazole-containing polymers (as described by Li et al. in Journal of Chemical Society, pp. 2211-2212 (1995), by Yang and Pei in Journal of Applied Physics, Vol 77, pp. 4807-4809 (1995)), 1,3,4-triazole-containing polymers (as described by Strukelj et al. in Science, Vol. 267, pp. 1969-1972 (1995)), quinoxaline-containing polymers (as described by Yamamoto et al. in Japan Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 33, pp. L250-L253 (1994), O""Brien et al. in Synthetic Metals, Vol. 76, pp. 105-108 (1996)), and cyano-PPV (as described by Weaver et al. in Thin Solid Films, Vol. 273, pp. 39-47 (1996)). The thickness of this layer may be 500 nm or less, preferably 300 nm or less, most preferably 150 nm or less.
The metallic cathode may be deposited either by thermal evaporation or by sputtering. The thickness of the cathode may be from 100 nm to 10,000 nm. The preferred metals are calcium, magnesium, indium, and aluminum. Alloys of these metals may also be used. Alloys of aluminum containing 1 to 5 percent of lithium and alloys of magnesium containing at least 80 percent of magnesium are preferred.
The EL devices of this invention emit light when subjected to an applied voltage of 50 volt or less with luminance efficiency as high as 3.5 Cd/A.
In a preferred embodiment, the electroluminescent device comprises at least one hole-transporting polymer film and a light-emitting polymer film comprised of the polymer of the invention, arranged between an anode material and a cathode material such that under an applied voltage, holes are injected from the anode material into the hole-transporting polymer film and electrons are injected from the cathode material into the light-emitting polymer films when the device is forward biased, resulting in light emission from the light-emitting layer. In another preferred embodiment, layers of hole-transporting polymers are arranged so that the layer closest to the anode has the lower oxidation potential, with the adjacent layers having progressively higher oxidation potentials. By these methods, electroluminescent devices having relatively high light output per unit voltage may be prepared.
The term xe2x80x9chole-transporting polymer filmxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a layer of a film of a polymer which when disposed between two electrodes to which a field is applied and holes are injected from the anode, permits adequate transport of holes into the emitting polymer. Hole-transporting polymers typically are comprised of triarylamine moieties. The term xe2x80x9clight-emitting polymer filmxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a layer of a film of a polymer whose excited states can relax to the ground state by emitting photons, preferably corresponding to wavelengths in the visible range. The term xe2x80x9canode materialxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a semi-transparent, or transparent, conducting film with a work function between 4.5 electron volts (eV) and 5.5 eV. Examples are oxides and mixed oxides of indium and tin, and gold. The term xe2x80x9ccathode materialxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a conducting film with a work function between 2.5 eV and 4.5 eV. Examples are lithium, calcium, magnesium, indium, silver, aluminum, or blends and alloys of the above.
Illustrative Embodiments